


Build me up (buttercup)

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: 6X08 AU:they fixed the wall and everyone sucked cock happily ever after basically, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rick is a bit of a size queen for what Tobin is packing under those jeans, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, bad building puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and your god damn building puns. You absolute deviant," Tobin hissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build me up (buttercup)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: Someone wanted Rick hungry for Tobin's massive cock, so here we are and yet again I have n excuse for myself. This scenario is based vaguely off the end of 6x08. Only rather than escaping the house, Rick, Team Family, and the Alexandrian's are able to band together and retake the town. Thus starting a new era of rebuilding the wall and fortifying it.
> 
> Warnings: This is probably a very au take on what happens after 6X08 so keep that in mind, explicit sexual content, anal sex, Rick is a bit of a size queen for what Tobin is packing under those jeans, bad building puns.

" _Three. Months_ ," he gritted, thighs flexing. Muscles shuddering – _shaking_  - as he worked himself up and down. Feeling the burning stretch as Tobin's cock spread him wide. Wider than he'd ever taken. Perfect and far too much all at the same time as he rode him with bared teeth. The muscles in his arms cording, violence under velvet, when Tobin let go of a pitching grunt that made his hole clench hungrily.

It was nothing like he'd imagined.

It was better.  _Real._

Host to that gritty, imperfect quality that only ended up adding to the allure.

Because while some parts were exactly the same – like the location and how it'd happened - the rest was completely different. Like how Tobin had started off nervous and uncertain – looking strangely fragile about the idea until something had just clicked. Taking to it like a duck to water when he'd finally thrown caution to the wind and decided to think with the hard-on tenting his jeans rather than his upstairs brain. Inadvertently finding his element as he'd fisted a massive hand in his shirt and pinned him up against the wall, kissing him senseless.

He'll admit that part had taken him by surprise.

_In a good way._

Because apparently, along with being the epitome of the gentle giant trope, Tobin was also an absolute  _greedy_  sonofabitch. Hell, even though he was the one doing the taking, it still felt a whole lot like  _he_  was the one being consumed. _Owned_. Like this was all part of some grand design he hadn't seen coming until he was in too deep and slavering for it.

Tobin just snarled on a breath in response, looking satisfyingly wrecked for someone just sitting back and taking it. Making half-moon grooves with his fingers as the same wide palms stretched obscenely across the jut of his hips. Forcing him to taste his own red and bite down on the needy whine that threatened to escape as he flung back his head and moaned without sound.

Because honestly, if he'd figured the man was something special before,  _well_ -

His cock was a fucking  _homewrecker_.

"How was I supposed to know?" Tobin wheezed, hips bobbing to follow him every time he dragged himself back up. Treating them to that breathless, warm-silk glide before slamming back home the exact same way. Making them both groan as the abused muscles in his thighs burned. "We were rebuilding the wall for Christ sakes and oh-  _oh god_."

He tasted the victory of the upper hand for fraction of second before Tobin went and  _cheated_. Fisting his cock in a lazy grip. Milking him with a series of painfully slow strokes until his rhythm faltered. Pre-cum dribbling down to wet Tobin's hand as the other caught him by the knot of curls on the back of his head and gentled him down. Holding him, split open and vulnerable on his cock as the man murmured wordless praise into his skin.

"You and your god damn building puns. You absolute  _deviant_ ," Tobin hissed. Letting go of a soft little grunt before wrenching him up and almost off his cock like he was no heavier than a piece of tissue paper. Holding him there with a steady strength that threatened to make his toes curl before he drove his hips upwards - sheathing himself. Taking charge in a way he hadn't anticipated, considering he'd had Tobin unzipped and fattening across his tongue before Tobin had even realized what was happening.

"You liked it," he rasped, almost babbling now. Too fucked open and raw to stop the words once they'd started. Giving too much away as the ghost of his lips caught upside down across Tobin's cheek. "You blushed.  _Every time._  I saw you."

And he had.

_Like a god damned virgin._

It'd ended up becoming a game. How far he could push him. How far he could tease and hint and look heatedly over at him as Tobin waded through the sea of lumber and power tools like he'd been born with one in his hand. Keeping a running tally of his victories, whenever he made Tobin miss a nail or drop a piece of plywood, just as gleefully as he kept track of all the ways Tobin was five seconds away from having him on his  _god damned knees_  without even tryin'.

"I never thought- you couldn't have possibly meant- I mean come on, you're so-" Tobin started, words hitching and loosing cohesion as a sudden flush of heat he could actually  _feel_ radiated from Tobin's skin like a visceral burst of pleasure. A hallmark to how close the man was even as the muscles in Tobin's jaw clenched tight. Trying to hold on as the hand around his cock tightened –  _strangling_.

It was the only real warning he had before the blunt of the man's nail traced down his weeping slit, making him twitch and buck as he clenched around him. Writhing like a lit spark as he leaned back, spine arcing. Finding purchase across the man's thighs as he rolled his hips – off-centre and shallow – body threatening to give out on him completely. The strain almost too much as Tobin demanded more – faster –  _deeper_.

Because the truth was he was right there with him. Recognizing the curling warmth starting to unfurl in his belly. Threatening to take him down first as Tobin started chanting his name under his breath. Trying to ground himself as the moment peaked and left them balanced right on the fucking edge. Fighting for the right to outlast the other like it actually mattered as Tobin flexed his hips and changed the angle unexpectedly. Wringing a shattered sound from the depths of his throat as Tobin's eyes smirked with gentle, boyish victory.

_And really, that just wouldn't do at all._

" _Fuck_. Again. Com'on- Rick, don't-  _oh_ \- oh like that. Just-"

Then, rather satisfyingly-

"Rick!"

* * *

 

He smiled sloppily at the ceiling as Tobin snored - bellows-loud and undeniably sated in the sheets beside him. The man's face was soft and lax with sleep, big limbs splayed out across the cot in the half-finished house like he owned it. Keeping him boxed in and unexpectedly content as his swollen hole throbbed pleasantly like a reminder.

He stretched out, easing the ache in his sore muscles. Thighs and belly covered with half-dried cum and slick. Clenching his hole every once and a while just to feel the man's thick cum still trickling sluggishly out of him. Unable to think of anything more perfect than the soft weight of Tobin's cock sleep-firm against his hip and the heady smell of their pleasure sinking into each other's skin.

All in all?  
_  
__Nailed it._


End file.
